


The Saddend But Loved

by Septic_Kid15, The_Anxiety_Queen (Septic_Kid15)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Love Triangles, M/M, Sad Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic_Kid15/pseuds/Septic_Kid15, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic_Kid15/pseuds/The_Anxiety_Queen
Summary: Thomas is sad and so is Virgil. They both are scared of losing the sides and will end up being alone with no logic, creativity, or morality... just lying, dark creativity, and bad anxiety. But Thomas and Virgil get help from Roman and the sides and told them that'll they'll always be right beside them and that they'll never leave their side.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. HELLO!!

Hello, Guys, Gal, and Binary Pals! My name is Anxiety Queen but you can call me AQ. It's awesome for you all to read this story. This is my first actually. :) 

I'm super excited for this! I love you all and have a fun time reading this book! BYE!!!!!!!!!!! 

-AQ


	2. Fear Of Losing Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil starts getting worried when Deceit pays him a visit on his way to his room (Deceit was walking to his room).

Virgil was on his phone on the couch just scrolling through Tumblr. He was wearing his normal black jacket with purple patches on it. He had his headphones on blasting music in his ears. Roman, Patton, and Logan were sitting beside him. Patton and Roman were watching Mulan on TV and Logan was reading a book about grammar. Then Patton's phone buzzed. Patton looked at his phone and saw a notification that the food he ordered was ready to be picked up. "OH! Food's ready to be picked up!" Patton said putting his shoes on. "I'll go with you." Logan said, :Last time you went to get food alone you almost lost your way home." "It was only one time!" Patton said. Logan gave him a look that clearly said, "Don't start or you wont have any dinner." Patton sighed and grinned. "Fine." Patton said, "You wanna come too, Virgil?" Virgil shook his head at Patton. He didn't wanna talk just in case he starts shouting. 

"How about you, Roman?" Patton asked Princey. "No, I'll stay here with Virgil." Roman told Patton. "Okay! We'll be back soon!" Patton told them walking out the door with Logan to get food. Roman smiled at Virgil. Virgil didn't give Roman a glance. Roman's smile fell and glanced at the TV with a sad glance. Lately the two sides were getting on each others nerves and ended up saying hurtful words to one another. Roman tried to make amends but Virgil kept pushing him away and was hurt when Virgil told him he hated him. Virgil was also upset with Roman. He's been getting "Visits" from Deceit and his lies. Deceit kept feeding him lies that Roman and the others don't care about him... That's he keep pushing people away. 

The two were quiet for a while. Then Roman stood up and went to the bathroom. Virgil sighed and took off his headphones. Lately he and Thomas have been having nightmares of losing the other sides and end up with bad thoughts instead of good thoughts. "Hello, Virgil." A snarky voice said. "Go fuck yourself, Deceit." Virgil said standing up. "Did you not like your dreams?" Deceit asked. "Yeah, Deceit, I loved my dreams of my friends dying." Virgil said with a fake smile. "Awwww." Deceit whined, "I worked so hard on those nightmares." "You're gonna make Thomas and myself sleep deprived." Virgil said, "You made me sleep deprived already, we don't need Thomas too. So do me a favor and go fuck yourself." Deceit smirked and pinned Virgil to the wall. "Don't underestimate me, Anxiety." Deceit hissed, "I'm stronger than you and I may not be able to kill you but I wont hesitate to hurt Princey." 

"Don't hurt him!" Virgil warned, "Because if you do I'm gonna make your life hell." Deceit smiled and let go of Virgil. "Get some sleep, Verge." Deceit said with a smile, "While you still can." "If you hurt Thomas, Roman, or any of the sides I will kill you." Virgil said, "I don't care if you're apart of Thomas's life I will end you, Deceit." Deceit smirked and walked away.


	3. I'm in HELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit creates nightmares not for Virgil... but for Roman. He's making him feel things he should never feel as Creativity. What'll happen to him? Let's find out, Mates....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:   
> Cutting  
> Nightmares  
> Insecurity   
> Sadness

Virgil got into bed worried about what'll be in his dream today. When he went to sleep all he dreamt about was Roman smiling at him and holding his hand. All Virgil was hearing were comforting words about him being there for Virgil on his darkest and lightest days. Virgil felt... safe and remained happy but on edge in case something bad happens to him or dream Roman. "Princey?" Virgil asked the dream figure, "Are we safe?" Dream Roman smiled kindly at him. "We're safe, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance." Dream Roman said. Virgil in the real world smiled in his sleep.

Deceit smirked. 'If I can't harm Roman in real life then I'll harm him in his dreams.' Deceit said in his mind, 'Maybe if I scare him and make him more insecure he'll end himself.' Deceit gave a wicked smirk and walked to Roman's room. Roman was snoring in his sleep and it annoyed everyone including Janus and Virgil. Deceit put a hand on Roman's forehead and went into his dreams. 

_Roman was happily sitting on a tree with Logan, Patton, Thomas, and Virgil. They were smiling and were laughing. Deceit was behind them and smirked as he flicked his wrist to make the sky darker. Roman's happiness turned into fear as he saw his friends disappear and he heard screaming. "GUYS!" Roman called as he looked around frantically trying to find his friends. The only things that scared Roman was... "No..." Roman said as he saw his best friend and secret crush on the floor covered in blood. "Virgil... nononono." Roman pleaded running to him. Roman kneeled down and picked him up. Blood covered Virgil's stomach and face. Roman moved the hair covering Virgil's closed eyes and cried._

_"NO NO NO NO NO!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Roman screamed, "Virgil, please! Wake up! WAKE UP!! PLEASE!!"_

Roman woke up with a gasp. He looked around and panted heavily. Patton and the others rushed in. "Roman! Are you okay?!" Patton asked. Patton was wearing a cat onesie, his hair was a mess, and there was tiredness in his voice. Logan was wearing blue button up pajamas but his hair was only slightly messy and he wore his glasses unlike Patton whom is most likely to run into a wall without his glasses. Remy was wearing his regular day clothes. Virgil was wearing a black muscle shirt, a sleepy hoodie, purple pajama bottoms, and his purple hair was sticking up in all directions.

"I'm sorry!! I'm sorry I woke you up!" Roman cried as he looked at them fearfully. "Ro, what happened?" Patton asked sitting next to him. "I had... a nightmare." Roman said. Virgil's eyes widened. _'DECEIT!!'_ Virgil's mind shouted, _'That prick! He's gonna go to hell!!'_ "Roman, what was it about?" Logan asked. "You all... died in front of me..." Roman whispered. "That wont happen, RoRo." Remy said, "We'll always be beside you." Roman nodded. "You should go back to sleep." Roman said, "I'll be okay now." "I'll stay." Virgil volunteered. 

"Are you sure, Verge?" Patton asked. "I'll be fine, Pat." Virgil said with a smile, "Go get some sleep." The others nodded and went back to sleep. Virgil climbed in bed with Roman. Roman blushed but went back to sleep. Virgil sang him a soft tune and smiled as Roman went down peacefully. "Good night, Princey, I'll protect you from him." Virgil whispered. 


End file.
